


Another short Muffins x Scoops fic

by RockMyForum



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, muffins x scoops is still my otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockMyForum/pseuds/RockMyForum
Summary: Just Scoops and Muffins casually cuddling in bed after a long day (With the signature RockMyForum stuff of course, including bonus fanart)After playing Mario Kart Home Circuit for the whole day (Note to self: Stick to time trials if you don't have much space in your room) I decided to make another fic to hold y'all over till I start working on that Christmas fanart comp I promised
Relationships: Muffins/Scoops
Kudos: 1





	Another short Muffins x Scoops fic

Scoops and Muffins were in bed. It had been a long day and they were exhausted.

Muffins had just got done stroking Scoops' ears, so the latter was pretty relaxed.

They had also just started cuddling.

Just then, Muffins kissed Scoops.

"Just one kiss before we head to sleep."

Scoops blushed as she closed her eyes. "Goodnight, Muffs."

Muffins proceeded to hug Scoops tightly. "You too, Sugar Plum."

After she was released from the hug, Scoops rested her head on Muffins' chest. "Remember to wake me up so I wont be late for work tomorrow."

Muffins giggled. 'Don't worry, I will."

END

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for that giant hiatus after the Halloween special lol


End file.
